Marvel Vs Dc
by Percy Kane 298
Summary: Two of the best comics combine in an epic clash of who lives and who dies Write a review of who you want to see fight to the death Or you could vote at the poll at my profile page
1. Green Arrow Vs Hawkeye

First Fight

**The first shall be Oliver Queen A.K.A Green Arrow Versus Clint Barton A.K.A Hawkeye**

"You have your target Clint I suggest you carry it out" Director Fury said as he was pacing back and forth "if we want to secure star city's safety you must carry out the order" he said to Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye. "I will do what you ask sir" The archer responded though not too enthusiastic he then went out of the room and into the helicarier, taking him into the city below him.

Night was Falling as Oliver Queen was donning his suit for quest for justice against the criminals of star city. As he was watching from above at an apartment he saw a purple clothed man jumping from building to building with a bow and arrow "hmm some competition" Green Arrow said to himself.

Hawkeye knew that his target was right behind him. He was thinking about if he could bring the target to base alive so he does not have blood on his hands, but if he doesn't cooperate then he has to be put down… properly.

"Yo! You stealing my job?" Green Arrow said as he thought his copy-cat was escaping into the dark. "I have orders to kill you but if you surrender to S.H.I.E.L.D right now I will spare your life" his copy-cat responded "You talk tough, but lets see if you have what it takes to defeat a member of the Justice League!" and Green Arrow shot his explosive arrow at his would-be copy-cat but he was too fast and jumped to another building while shooting another arrow at Green Arrow but he somersaulted and the arrow missed.

Hawkeye underestimated his opponent's strength in archery and he was having a hard time keeping up one arrow missed after another and then another and then so on and so on. Green Arrow shot a fire arrow and he hit Hawkeye just as he was notching another arrow. It burned most of his arrows except a dozen that were his special arrows (Acid Arrow,Electricity Arrow, and his Vibranium Arrow) Green Arrow thought he had outsmarted his foe but he was wrong, out of desperation Hawkeye shot all three of his special arrows one by one and finally hit Green Arrow with a Vibranium Arrow Breaking most of his ribs. Green Arrow fell on his knees while Hawkeye went closer to secure his final blow. Hawkeye then called on his comlink "Its done sir target is secure" while Hawkeye was talking Green Arrow was preparing for one last trick in his book.

"Well Played Arrow but your times up!" Hawkeye readying his bow for one final shot when green arrow picked up his bow-blade and stabbed Hawkeye straight in the chest. Hawkeye surprised at these turn of events tumbled backwards and fell from the apartement complex falling fifty stories to his death.

"I'm sorry boss mission aborted agent down" Hawkeye said as he was dying slowly from Green Arrows Bow-Blade and fell fifty stories downwards. It was lucky he survived the fall but not lucky enough to withstand a stabbing through the chest. "Hawkeye is the Target terminated?" Nick fury said over the comlink "No Boss, Target is not terminated he terminated _me_". "will the medical team be there on time for you?" Nick fury responded "No boss its too Natasha that i…. i…"

Green Arrow picked himself up and standed up. He had defeated his arch rival and had been to close to death but now he must go back to his base and start making more plans so that this situation never happens again.

**WINNER: Green Arrow**

**Now I know that some of you people may be either angry or pleased or neither about my fanfic but I research all the possible odds and the conclusion is clear**

**Who do you want to face each other next check the poll in my profile page every week to choose**


	2. Wonder Woman VS Captain America

Second Fight

**It's the battle of the American stripes, because its Wonder Woman, Daughter of Zeus Vs Steve Rogers, The First Avenger**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in the Hall of Justice, but even though it was a Saturday it was a very bad Saturday for the JLA after hearing the news of fellow JLA member Oliver Queen A.K.A Green Arrow being attacked by a ruthless vigilante.

"Are you sure your going to be fine?" Black Canary asked to Green Arrow as he was lying on a bed at the Hall's sick bay "Im fine babe just worry about telling the others" Green Arrow said with a tone of confidence before coughing out blood all over his bed sheets, Black Canary just sighed and went out of the sickbay to the cafeteria.

"so hows Ollie" Hal Jordan was asking as Black Canary sat down next to him with the other superheroes. "doing just fine" she replied blankly "I know you lying Canary so tell the truth" Wonder Woman just said to her fellow hero "he's coughing up blood his and vital signs are not good" she said warily "maybe you should just…" but before she can say anything the cafeteria wall exploded. As a result the JLA stood up and saw the person who interrupted their lunch the masked man shouted "Where is he!" he then threw his shield at the sickbay door demolishing it and revealing a wounded Green Arrow "YOU!" the man shouted pointing his finger at Green Arrow "HOW DARE YOU KILL MY FRIEND!" He screamed as he was walking towards Green Arrow "I think I need my bow back!" Arrow said as he was getting up from his bed.

Suddenly a shield was tossed into the air hitting the masked man and incapacitated shield flew back to its mistress and she walked to the man but he stood up "Lady I didn't came to kill you so back off" the man said cautiously "you have no right to challenge an Amazonian Warrior!" Wonder Woman said as she unsheathe her sword. "You have NO idea who I am don't you, I am Captain America! And you have no right to wear the colours of our fine nation!" as Captain America spoke he ran for his shield and was just in time to block Wonder Woman's Sword "How! No metal has ever…" Wonder Woman said astounished "yeah yeah I've heard that before" Captain America said as he punched Wonder Woman in the face and smacked his shield to her face while shooting a gun at her until his clip was finished he now had to fight old school. "Wonder Woman!" Green Lantern ran to her as she stand up but she said "this is my fight! And only I will finish it! Get the others out of here!" Green Lantern nodded seeing no other way to persuade Wonder Woman he used his power ring to make a shield on the cafeteria so it wouldn't fall apart.

"Lady you've got some skill" Captain America said as he was getting his ass beaten by a woman. He then blocked another attack with his shield and head-butted her, making her stumble a few meters. The only thing that is making Captain America alive at this point was his super durability and his shield and his shield even though was thought to be indestructible it was getting dents on the surface of the shield.

Wonder Woman was getting tired but so was her opponent, as she kept striking her sword down on his shield she finally realized she was getting at least progress. She didn't want to kill her attacker but will do so if he endangers anymore people and she knew she still had one more weapon she hadn't use until she can surprise her opponent.

_Hours and Hours of endless battle waged on as the two battled to the death, neither side would see the other win, both sides would want to see their opponent give up the fight until_

"you're not getting tired aren't you!" Captain America panting as he can barely speak with his muscles ached and his shield on the brink of destruction. Wonder Woman was tired after fighting her opponent but she had some strength for one last push. "Lady! Just give me the archer and we can both walk away from this fight alive" "bah! Cowards! Just like mankind is!" Wonder Woman shouted with pride and dignity before she charged at Captain America while Captain America stood proud with his shield and braced for the blow, but Wonder Woman somersaulted into the air and stabbed Captain America from the back as blood came rushing out of his chest Captain America bent on his knees and then slumped to the ground with a body of blood coming out.

Wonder Woman finally ended the fight but she was wrong her opponent said his final words "The Avengers will Avenge me! They will and when they find you…." And then he breathed his last and died. "well that solves everything right ?" Hal Jordan came to Wonder Woman and patted her back but she said "Its not over, its just the beginning"

**Winner: Wonder Woman**

**Reason: Shes a demigod because she is the daughter of Zeus that means she is almost godlike in any form**

**Next Fight is up to you! Review in the review section or vote at the poll at my profile page**


End file.
